


Hers

by Current521



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Song Lyrics, technically, the ted song we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Even when she was never mine, I was always hers
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Ted deserved a sad song after Charlotte died, so I wrote it. Will a recording eventually exist? Probably, but for now, have lyrics

Was I the fool?

I thought that she could love me

It seems far fetched I know

But still I'd rather be

Hers

Even on the bad days

Hers

Even when she was never mine

I was always hers

I never dared think

She could love me like him

Oh it seems dumb to me now

What we had was sin

I left her alone

With him, I thought of just me

And I should have let her

At least that way I'd be

Hers

Even on the bad days

Hers

Even when she was never mine

I was always hers

Why am I alive?

It really should have been me

If I could only have saved her

Maybe that way I'd be

Hers

Even on the bad days

Hers

Even when she was never mine

I was always hers


End file.
